With the progress of display technology, viewers are particular about visual enjoyment of images displayed on a display. In order to satisfy the viewers with visual enjoyment of images displayed on the display, relevant manufacturers developed stereoscopic image displays.
Current stereoscopic image display is mainly constituted of lenticular lens, a display panel and a control circuit, wherein the control circuit is used for driving the display panel and the lenticular lens, so that contents of a 2D image displayed on the display panel can be split by the lenticular lens and transmitted to the left eye and right eye of a viewer, so that the viewer can view a 3D image on the display. However, for a current stereoscopic image display, when the viewer moves the dragging window, since the lenticular lens and the display panel are driven by the control circuit with different driving speeds, an image separation occurs due to a moving speed of an area of the dragging window corresponding to the lenticular lens is slower than a moving speed of the dragging window. Thus, visual effects are not good, so that visual enjoyment of the viewer is affected.